


Leaving

by bisexualreina



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dana Scully, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, bisexual stella gibson, iwtb scully, mention of msr, mention of william, stella and scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Scully is afraid of abandonment.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellaxxgibson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/gifts), [StellaBGibson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBGibson/gifts).



> Last minute one shot!

Stella winced back a painful gasp as the door to the master bedroom slammed shut with a definitive rattle. Feeling the cold January air blow against her tear coated cheeks, she hastily wiped them away and took a centering breath.

_“Why the fuck are you still here then?!”_ Her wife had shouted, her tendons in her neck bulging with anger as their fight had escalated. Stella had noticed a change in her fiancé’s demeanor as May approached, the way she could barely bring herself to crawl out of bed, plates of food going untouched, and welcoming tearful fits of unspoken grief that she sobbed into her pillow assuming Stella had drifted off.

She had carefully brought it up, pointing out gently her observations, but Dana had no interest in discussing it, much to Stella’s alarm. 

_“I am damaged goods, Stella! I hate myself for it!”_

Stella winced at her fiancé’s words, she knew Dana had her own shit that she harbored, that she kept it close to her heart, adamant that she focus on what she did have, and to grow. However, she knew that whatever she was keeping to herself was enough bring the strongest woman she knew, down to her knees.

_“Tell me why, let me love you and try to help.”_ Stella had begged, but Dana promptly pushed her away, putting a physical distance between them, her face stone cold as she let warm tears splay down her cheeks.

_“Can’t you see that I don’t want that! That I don’t deserve all of this- this love, this life that you have to give me, when you find out what I grieve over, you’re going to hate me as much as I hate myself!”_

Her words were harsh, and her trust was faltering in the blonde. Stella could feel her heart splitting as Dana wrapped her arms around herself, her long nails scratching at the smooth skin of her chest.

_“Why would you even say that? I could never hate you.”_

Her words were bitten out, hurt that Dana would ever assume that hatred would run through her heart. Stella Gibson hated one person in this world, and he was long gone, tossed in a grave somewhere, forgotten by the all.

But Dana Scully was far from that man, unable to be hated, especially by Stella Gibson. 

_“I’m not the perfect little lady that you would want, Stella- I, I have done a terrible thing and I have to live with that for the rest of my life! You would, you would hate every piece of me because I do!”_

Stella waited a beat, Dana’s words like a lead pipe slamming her straight in the chest as she focused, her breathing intensifying as she dropped a steady hand to her middle to try and even it out. 

_“I will never hate you, and I don’t need perfect, I am far from perfect…I want you and every part of you-,”_

However Dana cut her off, her hair wild and untamed as she stumbled back, her brain spiraling into a pit of grief as she waved her hands away.

_“I had a son!”_

Silence.

Stella’s heart abruptly stopping for a moment as she stared at the woman she loved so deeply. How would she respond, this being a clear weight on Dana’s chest as she waited for the blonde’s outburst with tears threatening.

_“Had?”_

More silence.

_“I gave him up. He was in danger, his father put him in danger. I was a coward.”_

Stella couldn’t seem to find the words, taking an instinctive step forward before dropping her arms to try and think of something to say, to convince her fiancé that despite the shock, and the initial wish that she had told her sooner, that she did not hate her.

_“You were not. I just wish you felt like you didn’t need to hide this from me.”_

Dana stared back at her frown, noticing the tears that were falling on her cheeks as well, loathing herself for making Stella Gibson cry. With one swift move she was slipping her lavender sapphire off of her left hand, dropping it into the blonde’s palm, her heart now breaking as she watched her.

_“Dana now this is upsetting me. Just stop!”_

Scully was sobbing now, the distance between them noticeable as she covered her mouth with her hand, now void of the ring Stella had given her.

_“Why the fuck are you still here then?”_

_…_

Stella quietly brewed herself a cup of tea, giving Dana a minute to herself, along with her own time to clear her head and think about what her fiancé had revealed to her.

The bedroom lock had finally clicked open, the sound of Dana’s shoes across the wood causing her to perk up and move around the corner with a mug in hand, leaning back on the counter. Dana was clad in a beige coat tied warmly around herself, as if she were readying herself to be thrown out.

Her eyes were puffy and red, her chest hiccuping slightly from the audible sobs that she had let out in the past hour. 

“Stella…” She whispered, allowing the blonde to move towards her, closing the gap between the both of them.

Silence again.

Stella went to speak up when Dana held her hand up abruptly, motioning for her to pause as she took a trembling breath.

“I’m sorry, about, Jesus- about all of that.” Dana whispered, her eyes welling up once more, letting Stella carefully place one hand on the back of her head, the other gingerly wrapping around her waist. She pulled her warmly into her embrace and felt the redhead reciprocate, snaking her arms around her body.

“You are not damaged goods. You are not a coward. I could never hate you.” Stella instilled into the woman, holding her warmly as she rubbed her back, feeling her mantra induce shuddering tears against her body. It broke Stella that she needed to say these things, but she also knew that Dana felt worse, and that she would repeat those things until she knew that Dana believed them for herself.

“Whatever you felt like you needed to do to protect your child is your business, but I’m here to make sure that you’re okay, and dealing with this healthily.” She frowned, Dana nodding against her shoulder. Scully knew Stella wasn’t an idiot, that she would notice and that she’d eventually bring it up, but the sheer terror that she felt when she did, was monumental.

“I thought you’d leave, that this was it.” Scully admitted, her words making Stella pull away in confusion and stare at her, noting how petrified she was of that fact.

“Why would I leave you? Dana Scully you are it for me. I love you with my entire soul.” Stella breathed softly, digging in her pocket to retrieve the purple sapphire from her pocket, slipping it back onto Dana’s finger with enough tenderness to incite tears.

“The last person who loved me did. I’m afraid that there is something out there, that will pull you away from me. He left me time and time again and I had to be the strong one and pick myself up every time. I guess I got scared again.” She revealed, her words opening the floodgates for Stella, something she hadn’t been expecting.

With another gentle tug, she was pulling Scully against her chest, just taking the moment to hold her and wrap her up in every ounce of love that she was able to give. 

Carefully pulling away, she placed a kiss on her lips, tapping her forehead against the shorter woman’s. Scully could feel her trying her hardest to secrete tenderness through every pore in her body, her lips pressing against her head.

“We can’t both be crying.” Dana chuckled through her tears, reaching up to wipe Stella’s, allowing her gaze to linger on the taller woman’s sky blue irises.

“Sure we can.” Stella shrugged, taking her mug from the counter again, setting it into Dana’s hands to warm her up.

“When you’re ready, maybe you can tell me about him?” Stella suggested, watching her fiancé’s eyes sadden for a second before flickering back up at her. She trusted Stella, and she knew that it would feel just a bit better to lighten her load, to talk to her soulmate about the little boy that she missed with every bone in her body.

“I’d like that.” She admitted, resting her head on Stella’s chest as they stood silently in the kitchen.

“I love you Dana, every part of you. So don’t feel like you can’t share parts of yourself with me. I will never love you less because of it.” Stella whispered into Dana’s long, auburn tresses, running her fingers through it in order to softly scratch her scalp.

“I love you too. Of course the same goes for you.” Dana whimpered, reveling in the soothing thrum of Stella’s heartbeat. 

They stood like that for a while, embracing the fact that nobody would be losing anybody, and that they loved each other fiercely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!:) Let me know what you think!


End file.
